From my POV
by BelleBailey
Summary: Amita's worried about Charlie. CA


FROM MY POINT OF VIEW

I don't own NUMB3RS.

It was a cold winter day in L.A. Well cold for L.A. Don Eppes had come home early. Soon he fell asleep. He had an awful nightmare. He hurried over to his phone and called his father.  
"No, Donnie. Everything's fine"  
"Are you sure"  
"Don," Alan said raising his voice to show verily that he was certain.  
"Charlie's fine," then he softening his voice.  
"Why don't you get some rest"  
"Okay," he said with a sigh.  
"Bye, Dad"  
"Bye"  
Don hung up and was about to go back to bed when someone knocked on his apartment door.  
"Coming"  
He opened the door to see Amita and Megan standing there.  
"Okay. Why are both of you here? Are you going to gang up on me"  
"Funny. No, we're worried about Charlie," said Amita.  
"I have a feeling there's something wrong with him, but I don't know what," said Megan.  
Don turned his back to them.  
"I call my father. He said Charlie's fine. I don't think so. I can feel it in my gut"  
Amita got up and looked out the window. Don went into the kitchen. Megan walked up to her.  
"Amita, are you alright"  
"I told Charlie that it wouldn't work out between us. That was three weeks ago. I hate myself for saying it. I love him, Megan. If anything happened to him"  
Amita started crying. Megan embraced her. Don walked back into the room at that moment. "Amita"  
Both women turned and faced him. Don walked up to her.  
"What's wrong"  
"She's in love with your brother but she told him it wouldn't work out"  
Amita and Don faced Megan. Gave her a strange look.  
"Sorry"  
"Is it true"  
"Yes," Amita looked at the floor.  
"Maybe that's what's wrong"  
Amita's head shoot up.  
"You think"  
"Maybe"  
Amita ran out of the apartment, leaving Megan and Don there. When Amita arrived at Charlie's house, she stayed in her car. She noticed that Alan's car was gone. She got out of her car and walked up to the house. Amita tried knocking on the door but no one answered. She opened the door and walked in. It was quite, too quite.

Amita called out Charlie's name. When he didn't answer, so she called Don.  
"I'm on my way"  
"Come on, Megan"  
"What happened"  
"My dad was sure Charlie was at home. Now he's gone"  
Megan and Don hurried over to Charlie. Amita headed upstairs. She saw Charlie's door jarred; she went in. There she saw Charlie lying on the floor. She ran up to him.  
"Charlie, wake up"  
She picked up her cell that she had dropped as she entered.  
"Don! I found Charlie. Get here quickly"  
"We're coming"  
'Charlie hang on,' thought Don.

Amita stay with him until Don arrived. "Charlie, what happened"  
"My stomach hurts"  
"How long"  
"A week"  
"A week"  
"Amita, calm down"  
Charlie started to close his eyes.  
"No, Charlie. Please stay with me"  
"I'll try. Amita"  
"Yes"  
"I know you said that it would never work out between us, but I love you. I've tried to ignore it, but I can't"  
"Don't Charlie. I love you, too"  
Charlie was grinning. He took a hold of Amita's hand. They didn't need to say anything. They knew what each other was thinking. Soon, Don arrived. He took Charlie to the hospital, while Megan drove Amita and herself to the hospital in Amita's car.  
"I told him while we were waiting for you two. He still loves me"  
"He'll be fine. He's just like his brother: stubborn"  
Amita gave a small laugh.

At the hospital, Don waited for Amita and Megan in the waiting room. Since he had the police lights, he was able to get there faster. After waiting for a few minutes, Don saw Amita racing through the doors.  
"Don, where's Charlie? How is he? What happened"  
"Amita, calm down. The doctors haven't said anything yet"  
Amita and Megan sat down and waited.

Within minutes, Amita had fallen asleep. While she was asleep, the doctor had already come. When Amita woke up, Don was gone and Megan sat next to her, with her head back.  
"Megan, where's Don"  
"Oh, Amita. You're awake. Don went to see Charlie"  
"What was wrong"  
"The doctor said he needs his appendix out"  
"What"  
"The doctor says we're lucky we brought him in when we did. They were about to burst"  
Amita's mouth was wide open. She put her head in her hands. Megan put a hand on her shoulder. By now, Don had walked into the waiting room.  
"Amita"  
Amita's head shot straight up.  
"Charlie wants to see you"  
Amita got up and went into Charlie's room. She opened the door and saw him lying on the bed. She walked up to him. At first she thought he was asleep. She sat in the chair next to his bed. She put her hand on top of his. Closed her eyes, praying that he would awaken.  
"Amita"  
"Charlie"  
"Amita, I'm sorry"  
"For what"  
"Worrying you, Don, Dad, and Megan"  
"We're just glad you're alright"  
"Amita, I hate to make you leave. I'm sorry, but I'm real tried"  
"It's okay. I'll be back"  
Charlie smiled. Amita and him were back together. Even through he was in pain. He felt like the happiest human on the planet.

THE END

What do you think? 


End file.
